Sannoto Senju/Personality and Relationships
(Mother) Hashirama Senju(Father) Ayame Uchiha (Wife) Sayuri Uchiha (Daughter) Sigma Uchiha (Son) Yasaki Hyūga (Grandson) Hashirama Senju (Great Grandfather) Tobirama Senju (Great Granduncle) Nawaki (Uncle) Katoku Hyūga (Grandson) | rank = Kage | classification = Sennin Tailed Beast | reg =54572 | academy = 10 | chunin = 12 | jonin = 16 | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Yin–Yang Release | jutsu =Fuinjutsu Manifesto | weapons = Sword of the Seven Kings }} Personality }} By nature, Sannoto is a scholar and an artisan. It has been his place to express himself through his creations and manipulations of the elements of the world. Artistic masterpieces, destruction across villages, architecture, etc. Anything that you can see is the work of an artisan, and Sannoto has always been drawn to that. As a child, he didn't care about playing outside on the playground, but rather why outside was...well, outside. What made it hot? What made it warm? Why did seasons change constantly? Why was the world in a constant state of flux? He has always been compelled to make things, to shape the world to his own perspective and views. Clocks, computers, medical equipment; he always took things apart and then put them back together. On his free time, he didn't practice handseals, but rather studied why specific handseal sequences produced a different effect. As an artisan, Sannoto's view on the world is strictly related to that of a machine; he perceives it as that. Animals killing one another, people fighting others, children getting sick, etc. are things that are natural. Volcanic eruptions, earthquakes and tsunamis are just events to trigger the destruction of the world, only to have it rebuild itself again. For Sannoto, he believes in the cycle of destruction and rebirth. For everything that is destroyed, something is given life. For this reason, Sanoto perceives human nature as good. As a result, he is one who follows the middle road of life. He refuses to disturb the natural order of the universe, but when balance is upset he seeks to simply restore it. Peace can not be established without conflict, and conflict cannot exist without peace; a balance that Sannoto recognizes. Sannoto, as a artisan and a scholar, is someone with a rather pragmatic view on the world. While many people allow their experiences to distort their perspective, Sannoto's mechanic-like attitude doesn't grant him a distorted view. Everything that happens is a part of the ultimate machine—the machine he recognizes as life—and is merely a process. The world, rather than being colored, is seen more or less as grey in his eyes. Because of this view, he sees very little reason to deviate from his current lifestyle of the restorer of balance; he believes himself to being an universal constant and, partly due to his relative arrogance, an eternal being. Despite this arrogance however, Sannoto doesn't enjoy much attention at all. He rarely cares about being remembered or acknowledged, but in cases where he does care he prefers it to be through his work as an artisan: the statues he creates, the jewelry that he puts together, etc. He wishes to create things that he can eternally live alongside with. The lack of desire for attention is a reason why Sannoto finds it quite difficult to speak about himself, but when speaking about his work he is capable of rambling for days. Because he takes pride in his work rather than himself in most cases, Sannoto self identifies as a machine, thereby opening himself to criticism. With this openness, he takes criticism and other comments fairly easily without getting offended or disturbed in the slightest. Every opportunity where he is criticized allows him to grow as an artisan, and the knowledge that he attains from this growth fills his scholarly need to assimilate experiences and sensations. Often times, because he doesn't get offended easily, things that people may say to Sannoto matter very little to him when it isn't criticism about his work. His desire to study the world and to learn how it works leaves him very little time to focus on himself. Consumed by the substance of life rather than the image, the fact is that he may not be in touch with the people of the world, but simply unified with nature. Detached with society, Sannoto is able to watch entire massacres without being moved emotionally. Death is apart of nature, and as a sage he realizes that. Despite this, massacres that aren't natural (in the sense that nature didn't intend for it to happen) Sannoto finds the motivation to respond. When the world is plagued with too much death, a percentage that he himself decides, Sannoto seeks to restore the balance, but when death is not apparent enough he again restores the balance. When it is restored, he secedes into the background and allows the natural flow of the universe to take hold. Like his rival, Sannoto is someone of true neutrality. As the combination of man and nature, his role does not lie in siding with either force, but rather maintaining the balance between these two opposing forces. Regardless of the outside world however, one is incapable of restoring balance if they themselves are not. For this reason, Sannoto himself ensures that he is balanced. He is recognized as a man who defines compassionate and warmness, spreading nothing but pleasure and happiness to everyone that he met. Friends and foes alike find him contagious, for once he smiled they would smile regardless of their moral alignment, good or evil. Everyone who he met found themselves infused with a sense of happiness and internal peace. Sannoto's "smile" not only portrayed his extreme sense of happiness, but also his calm and collective attitude. Finding him angered, beyond a calmed nature, was rare and impossible to bring out, with a few mere exceptions. Even when people treat him wrongly, cruelly, like an annoying peasant, he would never get angry. He only saw the best in people, no matter how dark or morally incorrect that person was. For this, he is categorized as a optimistic man. Stemming from his optimism, and his desire to balance nature and man, everything in the world he holds as equal. Contrary to what many believe, this did not simply include humans but includes any and everything: plants, animals, but more importantly . Instead of seeing them as weapons of mass destruction, the compassionate Senju sees them as living things, creatures who possessed a conscious, feelings, intelligence of their own. As such, he doesn't approve of them being held captive within humans and believed that they ought to have the choice of being imprisoned. However, he does not hold the Jinchūriki to fault, and holds them on a pedestal due to their ability to remain balanced even after surviving seas of malice. As a scholarly man, he has developed a particular research to the anatomy of women and like most of his studies, he will go as far as death itself to learn more. According to his students, perverted essentially describes his entire being , as nearly every woman has called him a pervert at one time or another. While a pervert, Sannoto claimed that he was actually respecting women by praticing his own form of perversion, usually by openly walking into the women's bath house or complimenting them on their looks openly. Following this perverted nature; Sannoto was usually seen reading comics dealing with a woman’s anatomy along with the Icha Icha series created by Jiraiya. He was such a devoted fan of the series that he had read every single book and seen every movie produced. Another field of his research was his own abilities; he'd test himself continuously and push himself to the brink of death to test the limits of a human. This allowed him to push himself to unknown levels and for him to destroy barriers that stopped advancement. More of all, this strongly hints towards his level of curiosity, which was a trait that he always held. Even as a child, he was always more curious than most, evident by the fact that he'd put his own life at risk to learn a bit more about that or this. More importantly, Sannoto was fond of testing unprecedented situations, taking bold risk to see the outcome of a certain situation, such as fighting three people at once or jumping off of a cliff into a lake and waiting some time before emerging. These were looked upon as damn right suicidal, but this prepared him for virtually any situation. His curiosity was his greatest attribute for learning. Affiliating his curiosity with sheer stupidity, which wouldn't be too much of a stretch, those affiliations are wrong as Sannoto is just extremely brave, unflappable subconsciously. Evident by the stunts he have pulled in the past, often being initiated by his curiosity, he can truly only go through with them due to his unflappable disposition. He'll jump into situations without hesitation to protect these people from harm, including animals as well. This also seems to be a fatal flaw for him indeed. For to save a friend, he will sacrifice everything, his own life especially. Influenced by the spiritual energies of his Tai, his own hexagram, Sannoto also has a separate persona threaded into his own cloth of personality. Tai, as an entity attempting to achieve his mission for ten thousands of years without success, feels a great deal of guilt and a heavy mental burden for the current status of the shinobi world. A gentle, compassionate entity, Tai wishes that he could have achieved balance for centuries now and that it is absolutely his fault that the past wars have occurred and is even more upset about the war-filled period that should have been prevented. With a permanent and compatible fusion between him and Sannoto, this separate persona threaded itself carefully within his own personality, being hidden under his carefree and compassionate disposition, however when seeing the destructive nature of humans and the damage done to the world because of the current wars, this persona surfaces and Sannoto gets extremely depressed. This persona often causes Sannoto to take up missions or other responsibilities personally, feeling as if he has to do them alone and all on his own. However, while he understands that by shouldering things and taking the burdens, he realizes that he works best alone on many occasions, thus he sees himself as an unfit leader, someone unworthy of leading a group of people for they would only be hurt in the process of his stubbornness. While this guilty disposition is the main contributor to his need to do things alone, another persona that Tai threaded into Sannoto's own personality is extreme confidence. Holding centuries of knowledge, along with being completely compatible with Sannoto, Tai believes that Sannoto and he are the only ones capable of certain task which is why they must do it alone, for Sannoto's perfectly developed abilities and Tai's experience makes this fusion a wonderful one, for he can use his abilities to the best of his abilities while ensuring that the mistakes made previously are not repeated. In truth, this is more arrogance than anything, which exactly what happened to a certain man. Indomitable Will The very essence of his being, both for Tai and Sannoto, is the dominating willpower for without their indomitable willpower everything else would be useless. Raido, the rival and companion of Sannoto, once claimed that he didn't think much about willpower until one of his battles with the man. This desire, unique willpower to succeed in everything is truly what defines Sannoto. His desire to master his abilities to prevent himself from hurting anyone again is what allowed him to not allow him to be overwhelmed by the biggest sin he has ever committed, nor overpowered by any force of evil that dwelled within his heart. His indomitable will is what supplies him with the ability to stay true to his heart, to stay true to his scholarly and artisan nature which allows him to see all the endless possibilities in the world, no matter how tunneled the world becomes. Despite the wars, the sin, the corrupted nature of the world influences many everyday and love seems to be a forsaken term, forgotten among this current generation who dwell and prosper after the Fourth Shinobi World War, every day balance seems to get further and further away from the world. His indomitable willpower supplies him with something that is greatly appreciated in modern society, something more important than natural skill itself; perseverance. His greatest feat in which he truly persevered excluding his desire to master his abilities is during his battle with Raido, where he solely fought the man after being wounded heavily using sheer willpower to continue battling as if he was suppressing the pain himself. This feat is was made Raido think highly of the willpower of the Senju Clan. His willpower combined with his physical attributes often makes people compare him to a monster, for when his physical attributes finally succumb to weakness his willpower picks up the slack considerably. Relationships Over the course of his vast life, Sannoto has forged relationships with a variety of people especially due to his adventures across the world exposing him to a large amount of people. Family Hashirama Senju Mito Uzumaki Mito loved Sannoto more than the world. That was an obvious fact, evident by the amount of time she spent simply caring for her child. Whereas his father was nothing but harsh, tough, criticizing, Mito was the enabler. She would correct his mistakes, then offer a compliment, which proved beneficial to his development. As a result, Sannoto held a very Tobirama Senju Tsunade Tsunade, despite the insurmountable conflict that she endured to ensure Sannoto's survival following his birth, was rarely present during the preliminary stages of his childhood. As a child, Sannoto laid his eyes upon his mother perhaps once or twice every six months or so. Each time however, she rarely ever welcomed him warmly into her arms; she fought him as hard as she possibly could. Obviously, each fight ended with his failure, but despite his growth that he displayed from one battle to the other, Tsunade never complimented him. All she uttered was disappointment. Her goal would be to strengthen her child physically and emotionally. She hoped that he would demand her love and affection, and to earn it he would improve his skills. However, Sannoto never sought his mother's attention, nor his father's. He immersed himself in his creations; that was the only acknowledgment he required. For this reason, Tsunade and Sannoto have a relationship that many would consider incredibly strained. He knows very little about her, and the secret of the true identify of his biological father is one that he has yet to attain. Even after years of being separated, while under the notion that the other could have possibly died, their conversation remained formal upon meeting one another again. Despite Sannoto's impression that his mother cares very little for his well-being, the truth is that she does. Disillusioned by Dan's death, she intentionally withdrew her love out of fear that if she perished, Sannoto would be subject to a grief she had experienced. Not only that, but the intense training sessions that she forcefully subjected him to were all to prepare him for the rigors of the shinobi world that lay ahead. Upon meeting naruto however, Tsunade would later begin to regret how she raised Sannoto, and how she watched as he remained imprisoned for all those years without uttering a sound. It was for this very reason that when she assigned him to his mission, that she took in his daughter and raised her with every possible motherly fiber in her veins. Regardless of this, Sannoto was never able to truly come in terms with his mother, and this would later fuel his desire to mend the rifts with his own family. Sayuri Uchiha Because of his fiance's unfortunate passing during childbirth, Sannoto was forced to raised his daughter as a single parent for much of her young life. Regardless of the struggles, he loved her and spent every second of the day with her by his side. If he was issued a mission, she would accompany him disregarding any dangers that awaited. Although she physically bore very little similarities to her father, even a stranger could conclude that they were father and daughter just from the incredible dynamic held between them. Their relationship would falter after he was assigned a secret mission from his own mother, Tsunade, to track and record the Akatsuki's movements. Though he denied several times, it was concluded that this was a necessity. Afraid of the dangers, he decided to leave his daughter in Konoha without him, and he planned to leave in the middle of the night, but she followed, forcing him to render her unconscious. With tears, he departed, leaving his daughter safely on a bench. Although their relationship eventually faltered due to a lack of communicating with one another, Sannoto still loved his daughter more than the world itself. Everyday, he would check the newspapers, journals, and occasionally request messages from Tsunade detailing her achievements, and progress. He would brag about her to strangers in the bars, criminals that he captured, partners that he worked with; he was confident and proud of his daughter, and he let the world know. News would detail Sayuri's humiliation from his enemies, as they would often brag about touching the daughter of the almighty Senju, and Sannoto would slay them all with a mighty fist. The money he made from doing odd jobs, and selling gold, he would send every scrap back to Tsunade to take care of his daughter and to provide her with all of life's benefits and wonders. Following the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sannoto continued scavenging the world for remnants of the Akatsuki and to put an end to their philosophy. However, in the midst of his journey, false news of his daughter's death reached him; it was around this time that he had met another female Uchiha, who helped him through his grief, resulting in a mutual love that arose, and another child. Unfortunately, Sannoto wouldn't come to know that the news was false until his daughter began committing atrocious crimes. Regardless, he immediately began traveling the world to find his beloved daughter, and it was his pleading that caused the world to forgive her crimes. It was then that the rift they had was mended; he attended her wedding, worked with her children, and retired from his life as a shinobi so that he would never find himself separated from his family again. Seigetsu Senju Born following the impression that Sayuri had died, Seigetsu was all Sannoto was focused upon. He loved his son, and Sayuri's death only made him appreciate him more. He would hold him as a child, take him to the park and spend hours chasing him in the grass. However, he grew paranoid that he would fall to his enemies just as his daughter had, thus he began training him at an early age. Whereas Sayuri was accompanying him to battles, and taught how to punch with explicit instructions, Sannoto was tossing Seigetsu into the forest in the middle of the night without assistance. He had developed a form of tough love. Regardless, their bond grew tighter than the one he and Sayuri had, mostly because he had been around his son his entire life. While Seigetsu is noticeable more arrogant and spoiled than Sayuri, the two tend to get along just fine, except when Sannoto is scolding him for generally being complicated and difficult to worth with. Ayame Uchiha Yami Uchiha Katoku Hyūga Sumi Hyūga Yasaki Hyūga Friends Raido X Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki